Once it is determined that a brain-injury victim will survive, family members are faced with a multitude of life-changing problems which they are not equipped to handle. Educational programs are sporadic for these families, who are shocked by the sudden event, unprepared for the drastic life changes they face, and untrained for the role of primary caregiver which they inevitably must assume. A viable, dependable method is needed to help families make emotional adjustments and prepare for this new role. The innovative use of multimedia and voice recognition technology can provide such a method. We will develop an interactive case study method that allows family members of recently brain-injured individuals to interview members of more experienced families, their injured relatives, and the health professionals involved. In Phase l, we will produce a prototype case study, make it available to families who are new to the experience, and evaluate the method. In Phase II, we will create a comprehensive, 'multicultural library of interactive multimedia brain injury case studies and perform a longitudinal study of the effect.